This invention relates generally to devices used to shut off and turn on the flow of water to a residence or place of business. The most widely accepted means for shutting off and turning on the flow of water to a residence or place of business is a manually controlled valve positioned in the water line between the water main and the residence or place of business. In the event that a water line ruptures inside the residence or place of business, water will flow through the rupture during the period of time it takes to locate and manually turn the valve to the closed or off position. Having to locate and manually turn off the water in colder climates can be very difficult if snow or ice covers the access to this in-ground valve.